


nothing wrong with that

by fallenstarz



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Protective Bilbo Baggins, Rivendell | Imladris
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-14 05:34:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29787207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fallenstarz/pseuds/fallenstarz
Summary: Kíli makes a comment on one of the Elves in Rivendell, the Company laugh and tease until Bilbo intervenes.
Relationships: Bilbo Baggins & Kíli, Bilbo Baggins/Thorin Oakenshield, Fíli & Kíli & Thorin Oakenshield
Comments: 14
Kudos: 98





	nothing wrong with that

**Author's Note:**

> i just felt like all the dwarves laughing at Kíli because he liked the 'man'-elf was sad and i wanted to fix it, so take bisexual Kíli :) 
> 
> and i know they're ooc, but idc because i love them and- <3

The sight of Rivendell was beautiful. Bilbo had never seen such wonders in one place; the Shire was of course beautiful, it also offered him comfort and love but Rivendell was completely different. The place looked like heaven. Of course, one's thoughts of heaven were always different, but Bilbo meant the glow-y, gorgeous look of a haven. The waterfalls looked amazing next to the sculptured buildings, as well as all the natural nature which just added to the glory. The halfling was sure if he had expressed any of his feelings about the Elven valley, then there would definitely be outrage from his Company, as well as a very long conversation on how every Dwarven kingdom was better than any 'tree-shagger's' home.

Sitting at the dinner table with the dwarves previously mentioned, Bilbo struggled to keep himself from slapping them all over the head and scolding them on how to behave at a guest's table. The only one who was behaving properly was Thorin and that was only because he was sat on a higher table than the rest of his Company and he was in the presence of Lord Elrond and Gandalf. In the background, music was played softly by the Elves which were present. It was quite lovely in Bilbo's opinion; nice, calming and soothing for his ears which were definitely damaged from how much Dwarvish complaining he had heard. His Dwarves, however, did not seem to like it.

Everyone was having their own conversations - apart from Bilbo who was happily eating away at his food - and the only reason the Hobbit joined a conversation was because of what it was about.

Kíli had been staring up at one of the Elves in a flirty sort of way, with his eyes radiating with adoration. He finally spoke out when he noticed a few of the Dwarves watching him. "Can't say I fancy elf-maids myself," He said nervously but reassuringly towards Dwalin, who was giving him a strange look. "too thin, they're all high cheekbones and creamy skin... not enough facial hair for me,"Kíli continued and turned towards Bofur who was giving him a nodding smile. Then he looked back at the elegant Elf and checked them out again before sneakily smiling, "Although, that one there's not bad."

Dwalin leaned forward towards the youngest Dwarf and whispered loudly in a mockingly way. "That's not an elf-maid." The Elf they were talking about turned around and seemed to have a masculine face. All the dwarves burst out laughing and began choking on air as they teased Kíli about who he had been talking about. The youngest dwarf blushed bright red in embarrassment and shame and tried his best to laugh along with the group, but he really didn't fit in; Kíli did not find it funny, and it was showing. Bilbo thought it was quite strange; yes, the Elf had looked feminine from the back, but what should the gender matter? The Hobbit decided to speak up on his bewilderment at their laughter about love.

"...Is that a problem? In your culture?" Bilbo questioned in a slightly stronger voice than he normally used, sending a quick glance at Thorin before turning back to the Dwarves at the table. All the attention was suddenly on him as the Dwarves stared, blank-faced. When no one answered him after a few moments, Bilbo began to become irritated.

"Is there a problem with same-sex relationships in your culture?" He asked more simply but the dwarves still sat in silence, the only word muttered out was a stutter from Balin who was trying to form up a sentence. The Elves were no longer playing their music, and Elrond, Gandalf and Thorin were no longer talking; all eyes were on Bilbo. It felt quite suffocating for the Hobbit at first, having all these people who were taller than him stare him down, but he was confident to get an answer. He wouldn't stand for these Dwarves crossing the line. The amount of times he had had to stick up for someone whether it be for their sexuality or gender, Bilbo could not count, but he would not let poor Kíli be pushed around, even if they were his friends. 

"So there _is_ a problem with it?" Bilbo spoke alarmed and worked his jaw, feeling agitated with the sudden quietness of Dwarves and the silence of his statement. His fingers twitched against his arm in silent anger as he had crossed them when he had begun speaking.

Balin was finally able to speak up. "N-No, of course not, Master Baggins!"

"Mmm," Bilbo hummed sarcastically, glaring at the dwarves - of course sparing Kíli - to see if anyone else would say anything. When no one did, he continued his scolding. "then why is it a problem for Kíli to like the Elf? Firstly, you do not know the gender of the Elf, so you do not know if they are an elf-maid or not. You cannot judge by looks, and you haven't even asked them their gender! There was no need to make Kíli feel embarrassed or ashamed! I know you dwarves have bad experiences with Elves and you do not get along with each other, but that doesn't mean you all have to laugh at Kíli for speaking about his attraction towards an Elf. You cannot stop yourself from feeling attracted to someone, never mind the gender, and you dwarves should definitely not be the ones to judge! Now eat your food that Lord Elrond has kindly gifted us with and let Kíli like whomever, no matter the race or gender, he likes!" And with that argument sealed, Bilbo carried on munching on his healthy salad.

Everyone sat eyes wide and mouths agape - the only ones who weren't was Gandalf who was smirking proudly and Lord Elrond who was smiling gently. Thorin watched their Hobbit with eyes that held a new spark towards him.

Kíli looked up at Bilbo, a blush still deep on his cheeks from the previous embarrassment, and smiled shyly towards the Hobbit. "Thanks, Uncle Bilbo." He said, his smile growing larger.

It was Bilbo's turn for his cheeks to heat up. The boys - Fíli and Kíli - had begun calling him that just before the troll incident. He didn't know where it had come from, it was so sudden, they had just suddenly started calling him "Uncle Bilbo" one night and no one said anything. Honestly, Bilbo didn't really mind either, it made him feel warm inside, like he was connecting with the group more, so he just let the two mischievous brothers call him whatever they liked. Of course, he still wasn't used to the name so it made him blush, but he had gotten better from when they first called it him as his face had went blood red and he had almost fainted from embarrassment. Bilbo coughed to try and hide his blush, but it wasn't fooling anybody. "It's okay, Kíli." The halfling smiled kindly before going back to his food. It also seemed that the rest of the company had started eating too after his exclamation. It made Bilbo smile with pride. _Hmph, serves them right for laughing at the poor boy._ He thought to himself.

Bilbo would, no doubt, protect anyone if this situation came up again.

\-----

Later that night all the Dwarves were camping outside together on an Eleven balcony. They didn't trust them, which Bilbo thought was ridiculous ( _"They are offering soft beds and everything we need, why are you sleeping on a cold balcony?" "Come on Bilbo! We can't trust them, not even the rooms. They may be trying to separate us!")_ and it took a lot of convincing from all the Dwarves to get him to join them. Something about them needing to protect him and make sure the elves don't steal him. Absolutely ridiculous.

Sitting in front of the heated fire to keep himself warm, Bilbo flittered his eyes up and noticed Kíli sitting on his own, trying to make it look like he was listening in to one of the conversions going on. The Hobbit cleared his throat before speaking across the fire. "Kíli?" Said Dwarf looked up immediately and Bilbo knew everyone's attention was on him again. "Come sit with me?" He offered the youngest Dwarf a loving smile, which persuaded him to move across to his 'Uncle'.

"What's the matter Uncle Bilbo?" He questioned straight away.

Bilbo smiled up at him before he began talking gently. "Nothing Kíli," He waved off. "I just wanted to talk about what happened earlier." Hearing this, Kíli turned a deep pink and began fidgeting in embarrassment. "You know there is nothing wrong with that, right?" The Dwarven prince looked up at him quickly, wanting to hear what else he was going to say and it made Bilbo's face soften. "You liking an Elf is okay, you liking a man is okay. It shouldn't matter what gender or race you like, if it is love, then it is love. Simple as that." Kíli's eyes began filling up with unshed tears and he looked as though he was about to break down. "If anybody tells you any different, you send them to me and I will sort them out okay? You're loved Kíli, by me, your uncle, your brother and everyone in this Company." Bilbo could feel the stares that were looking at him but he didn't mind anymore, it too often happened now for him to feel affected. "No matter whom you love, it shouldn't affect anybody else's life." And that was when the young Dwarf burst into tears. Tackling Bilbo to the floor, Kíli sobbed into his shoulder as his whole body shook with sadness and happiness.

"Thank you Uncle Bilbo. Thank you. Thank you. Thank you." He cried and the halfling couldn't help the big smile adorning his face. He gracefully wrapped his arms around the crying boy and softly threaded his fingers through his hair.

Suddenly, Bilbo felt two people sit beside him on his left and right side. It was Thorin and Fíli. Fíli quickly wrapped his arms around brothers chest and began whispering reassuring words, that Uncle Thorin and him were okay with whomever he liked. Thorin hummed which sounded like a rumble from his chest and he leaned closer to his family. Wrapping his arms around Bilbo and his nephews felt right and he couldn't help but place a soft kiss against Bilbo's golden, curly locks as a thank you. The halfling blushed at the touch but smiled and snuggled closer into the warm embraces.

The other Dwarves watched from afar with the biggest grins on their faces, watching the family slowly fall asleep.

And if each Dwarf the next day came up to Kíli the next day apologising to him about laughing and saying they supported him in everyway, well, no one said anything.


End file.
